Boss Bloon/Strategies
Feel free to add your opinions of strategies that you use. Even though not all may guarantee success, some may inspire some of you readers to what sorts of strategies to use for all Boss Bloons. Strategies for all boss bloons Strategy by EnderGamer555 Have lots of dart monkeys scattered across the map, one with the 'Super Monkey Fan Club' upgrade (4th upgrade on second path). Then use the Super Monkey Fan Club ability to change all the dart monkeys nearbye into super monkeys for 15 seconds. Pros *Super Monkeys will attack much faster than Dart Monkeys Cons *Only lasts 15 seconds *Takes 50 seconds to recharge Tips *Make sure to have Dart Monkeys grouped together *Have multiple Super Monkey Fan Clubs This is in no way the best strategy but I hope it helped :D *'Instantly kill boss bloons things (non release children)' : For a Moab or Moab rush use Ground zero or Technological Terror . For a Bfb use Grappling hook ability or Technological Terror. For a Zomg use First capability strike Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 Try to have Monkey Knowledge Packs and aim for promoting Dartling Guns, Spike Factories or Monkey Tycoon for efficiency in the battle. Also try to have opportunity for free Dart Monkeys on the battle for aid. For the battles themselves, I use whatever free Dart Monkeys I have and place near the start of the entrance. I spam in Dartling Guns and then Spike Factories once Dartling Guns run out. Either that or I use Ninja Monkeys, Monkey Engineers or Monkey Buccaneers. Road Spikes may help if the boss is much too close to the exit (but not if it is Dreadbloon). If there are lead bloons or if there is Dreadbloon, use some Bomb Shooters. Use many MOAB Maulers against Dreadbloon. Please be aware that Faster Barrel Spin only increases Dartling Gun speeds by 75%. Be sure to also memorise your Hot Keys, just to minimize Dartling Gun missing. Remember "N" for Dartling Gun, "M" for Spike Factory, "T" for Ninja Monkey, "Z" for Road Spikes, "L" for Monkey Engineer, "D" for Monkey Buccaneer, ", (comma)" for 1st Path upgrade, and ". (full stop)" for 2nd Path upgrade. Also remember "space bar" for play round/speed up. Bloonarius: The Inflator Strategy by SeriousGranade The good strategy for early levels without using abilities is to spam 0/1 Buccaneers near the entrance and place 1/2 Sniper to deal with leads a boss will spawn (Leave it's targeting to first though to make sure he will shoot them) As the level increases I place 3/0 Tack Shooters on the pieces of land that are on Bloonarius' way and sell them whenever he get's past them though I still place Buccaneers for the constant stream of damage. Once Boss is near the exit I slow down the game and buy single 2/4 Bomb Shooter, use it's ability and then sell the tower and buy it again to constantly deal large amounts of damage against the boss. For dealing with regular bloons I place 2/3 Mortar Monkey on one of the land pieces and target it where bloons appear on the track. It's also good to place any free dart monkey and if you want you can upgrade them to 2/3 for additional damage. 'Strategy by' Anderscj I used 4 2/1 Buccaneers by the entrance and placed 4 1/0 wizard monkeys on the islands. Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second I used as many Dartling Guns as possible, preferably with 1/0. Also spammed in 0/1 or 2/1 Buccaneers. If Buccaneers run out, use 2/0 Monkey Engineers and then 1/0 Ninja Monkeys. Target any activated children spawned from the Bloonarius. You may also like to use x/4 Monkey Buccaneer to haul in the nasty MOAB and BFB children. The x/4 Monkey Buccaneer will also help get rid of random Lead Bloons coming from the center as well. It should be placed in the center for ridding the random leads, for extra usefulness. Be sure to have at least Rank 4 Monkey Buccaneer to get Monkey Pirates for less cost, and also Rank 3 Dartling Gun for saving money on the Dartling Guns. Monkey Tycoon Rank 3 also useful in this strategy (because sometimes I sell some Monkey Buccaneers in order to buy the Monkey Pirates upgrade). My strategy should be able to beat at least up to Bloonarius Level 9, even though there were some levels requiring two attempts in the single one-hour timeframe (costs little City Cash). I was playing this strategy at Level 25. Only requires Level 20 for the strategy to work up to at least Level 9 Bloonarius; Level 16 is okay to play up to Level 6 Bloonarius (which I did in Bloon Dunes). Vortex: Deadly Master of Air Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second Place any free Dart Monkeys near the right entrance, where there are regular bloons coming on that side. Try to spam in as many Dartling Guns as you can (don't forget to buy as many as possible in your city!). Upgrade to 1/0 or to 1/1, 2/1, 1/2 or 2/2 if you wish. Spam in Spike Factories too, once the Dartling Guns have run out, and try to make the Spike Factories follow with the Vortex. Or just simply spam in some Ninja Monkeys or Monkey Engineers. Road Spikes may help if the boss is much too close to the exit. Strategy by SeriousGranade Place any free Dart Monkeys on the path which normal bloons are following and place 2/3 Mortar, targetting it on one of the many curves on this track. Next place 3/0 Tack Shooters on curved parts of the path which Vortex will follow and the Spike Factory in the end. Make sure that Mortar is placed in such a position so that boss will not stun it whenever it will be close. Buy Tack Shooters on Vortex' way and upgrade them to 3/0, selling them whenever boss makes it's way past them and when boss will reach half of the track upgrade your Spike Factory to 2/3 and start spamming MOAB Asassin's ability against him to minimize the risk of losing due to the bloons leaking through your defense. If Vortex will make it to the end simply retry the fight and finish it off. Strategy by puriya the buster Helicopter pilots aren't affected by vortex's slow and stun so you can just spam 1|0 helicopters and when you runout then if the boss is near the end spam 0|4 bombs and sell them to finish off the boss. But if you still have time place 0|0 dartling guns or snipers to save more money for moab assissans. Also its a good idea to place a wizard near the right entrance to take care of lead bloons. Strategy by Anderscj I used 4 2/1 ninja monkeys and a 2/2 dart monkey.I placed the ninjas at the entrance and the exit.I put the dart monkey in the middle. Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second You may try either plan below. However, they do require a large amount of starting cash. Plan B is the best and seems the most economic to me. Plan B has got me to be able to beat at least Level 6 Boss. Plan A Add at least 3 MOAB-Maulers and set to strong (a lot of cash is needed for this so get some supply crates or high level in ready). Sell the MOAB-Maulers out of reach of Dreadbloon and re-place them to where they are in range. Plan B Buy lots and lots of Dartling Guns with Depleted Bloontonium. Do try give them Faster Barrel Spin because that is more economic than trying for more Dartling Guns, unless you are using them for ceramic cracking. Plan C Keep spamming in MOAB Assassins and selling and re-buying them again and again. Also quite costly but can instantly kill Dreadbloons Level 1 to 3. This strategy may cause normal bloons to leak. Strategy by 1000cris Early levels can be defeated with a single 2/3 MOAB-SHREDR Spikes Spike Factory For later levels (around 10 and up) Start with a Ring of Fire to deal with the increasingly massive number of bloons that spawn. Should there be early ceramic bloons, an unupgraded Ice Tower or two will be sufficient in stopping them. Then, build a MOAB SHREDR spike factory so that it lays spikes on the second and third paths. Strategy A: Keep building more MOAB SHREDR spike factories with the money you gain from the bloons. When the spikes can no longer reach Dreadbloon (It is large enough to be hit by spikes on the tracks surrounding it), sell them and use the money to buy more. Buy more towers that can deal with the natural bloons, such as ring of fires, and Cluster Bombs so your spikes do not get all used up. When you can enough money, purchase two monkey villages in range of eachother. Upgrade one of them to 2/3 and buy as much Tack Sprayer Towers as you can (sell them as needed when they no longer attack the boss and buy them further on the track) in range of the village. When the boss is about to escape, buy and sell MOAB Assassin and use the ability. Strategy B: With high enough Monkey Knowledge levels, Tack Sprayers can be used more efficiently. Increased pierce lets them be able to pop MOAB class bloons and their children in groups, as well as pop Dreadbloons Ceramic Layer. Blastapopoulos: Demon of the Core Strategy by Qwertyxp2000 the second Place any free Dart Monkeys close to the entrance to pop any normal bloons. Spam in as many Dartling Guns as you can (don't forget to buy as many as possible in your city!). Upgrade to 1/0 or to 1/1, 2/1, 1/2 or 2/2 if you wish. Spam in Spike Factories too, once the Dartling Guns have run out, and try to make the Spike Factories follow with Blastapopoulos. Or you could spam in some 1/0 Ninja Monkeys or add in 2/0 Monkey Engineers after the Dartling Guns. If the boss is much too close to the exit, Road Spikes may help. Always start of with unupgraded Dartling Guns, as it will increase the number of hits to the boss whilst avoiding loss of power through its fireball assaults. Strategy by Fyreboy5 This strategy requires the mobile version, because it requires the heli pilot to be unlocked for your city. Place down a heli pilot, and try to upgrade it to razor rotors. Place a spike factory or two at the end, if you have enough. Feel free to place any free dart monkeys around the map. How does this work? The heli pilot with razor rotors will be able to deal damage with its rotors as well as its darts. With this setup, Blastapopolus is bound to target the heli pad to stun. What happens, though, is that the boss stuns the pad. The heli pilot is free to attack even when its pad is stunned Category:Strategies